tierlexikonfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Spitzmaulnashorn (de.tiere-in-der-welt.wikia)
Beschreibung Spitzmaulnashörner sind die kleineren der in Afrika vorkommenden Nashorn-Arten und erreichen eine Kopfrumpflänge von 300 bis 375 Zentimeter, eine Schulterhöhe von 140 bis 175 Zentimeter sowie ein Gewicht von bis zu 800 bis 1.400 Kilogramm. Sie haben zwei Hörner, wobei das vordere Horn deutlich größer ist. Das vordere Horn kann eine Länge von 50 bis 120 Zentimeter erreichen, das hintere Horn weist eine Länge von 10 bis 50 Zentimeter auf. Markante Merkmale sind der gedrungene Schädel, die tief angesetzten Hörner sowie die fingerartige Oberlippe, mit der das Spitzmaulnashorn Äste und Zweige greifen und abzupfen kann. Zwar werden Spitzmaulnashörner auch schwarze Nashörner genannt, jedoch weist die Haut eine gräuliche Färbung auf. Spitzmaulnashörner haben einen sehr ausgeprägten Geruchssinn und ein gutes Gehör. Die Augen hingegen dienen nur der Orientierung bis zu einer Entfernung von 20 Metern. Spitzmaulnashörner sind dämmerungs- und nachtaktiv. Tagsüber sind sie im Schatten anzutreffen oder man kann sie beim Schlammbaden beobachten. Schlammbaden ist für die Tiere übrigens sehr wichtig, da sie über keine Schweißdrüsen zwecks Abkühlung besitzen und sich lästiger Parasiten entledigen. Die Reviere der Bullen werden mittels Kot und Urin markiert. Selten kommt es aber außerhalb der Paarungszeit zu Revierkämpfen. Die Tiere leben eher einzelgängerisch, jedoch decken sich die Reviere einzelner Weibchen. Männchen hingegen leben streng territorial und dulden keine Nebenbuhler in ihrem Revier. Die Reviergröße richtet sich nach dem Geschlecht, dem Alter eines Nashorns und der vorhandenen Nahrung. Natürliche Feinde hat das Nashorn nicht. Allenfalls gelingt es Löwen hin und wieder ein unbeaufsichtigtes Kalb zu reißen. Bedingt durch das Horn, wurde das Nashorn das Ziel der Wilderei. Auf dem Schwarzmarkt, vor allem in asiatischen Ländern, wird das Horn hoch gehandelt. Das brachte die Nashörner an den Rand der Ausrottung. Die IUCN (International Union for Conservation of Nature and Natural Resources) sieht die Tierbestände als stark bedroht an. Mittlerweile gibt es in freier Wildbahn nur noch 2.400 bis 3.000 Tiere. Unterarten *Südliches Spitzmaulnashorn (Diceros bicornis minor) (Drummond, 1876) *Südwestlisches Spitzmaulnashorn (Diceros bicornis bicornis) (Linnaeus, 1758) *Westliches Spitzmaulnashorn (Diceros bicornis longipes) (Zukowsky, 1949) *Östliches Spitzmaulnashorn (Diceros bicornis michaeli) (Zukowsky, 1965) Verbreitung Ursprünglich war das Spitzmaulnashorn in weiten Teilen in Afrika südlich der Sahara verbreitet. Das Spitzmaulnashorn lebt heute in freier Wildbahn nur noch in zersplitterten Regionen, von Südafrika, Kamerun, Kenia, Tansania und Simbabwe und Namibia. Der überwiegende Teil der Tiere lebt heute in Nationalparks. Das Spitzmaulnashorn bevorzugt offene Dornbuschsavannen, Halbwüsten und Waldränder mit nahen Wasserstellen. Ernährung Das Spitzmaulnashorn ernährt sich vorwiegend von jungen Trieben der Akazienbüsche. Selbst die Zweige von Dornbüschen werden nicht verschmäht. Mit der langgestreckten und sehr beweglichen Oberlippe umfassen Spitzmaulnashörner einen Zweig und streifen ihn förmlich ab. Junge Triebe werden komplett abgerissen. Spitzmaulnashörner müssen täglich Trinkwasser zu sich nehmen. Von daher sind sie auf eine Wasserquelle in ihrem Lebensraum angewiesen. Wasserlöcher werden auch für Schlammbäder genutzt. Fortpflanzung Die Geschlechtsreife erreicht ein Weibchen mit fünf bis sieben Jahren, Männchen benötigen acht bis zehn Jahre für die Erlangung der Reproduktionsfähigkeit. Spitzmaulnashörner sind Einzelgänger und finden nur in der Paarungszeit zueinander. Die Paarungszeit ist dabei an keine bestimmte Jahreszeit gebunden. Werben zwei Bullen um ein Weibchen, so kommt es oft zu heftigen Kämpfen, die auch tödlich enden können. Die Tragzeit beträgt etwa 450 Tage, wobei ein Junges mit einem Gewicht von bis zu 40 Kilogramm geboren wird. Zu Geburten kommt es nur alle drei bis vier Jahre. Das Jungtier wird zwei Jahre gesäugt und von der Mutter über diesen Zeitraum betreut und beschützt. Die Lebenserwartung liegt in Freiheit bei 30 bis 35 Jahren, in Gefangenschaft können die Tiere durchaus ein Alter von über 45 Jahren erreichen. Gefährdung, Schutz Das Spitzmaulnashorn steht heute am Rande der Ausrottung. Im Jahre 1970 durchstreiften noch über 60.000 Tiere die weiten Savannen im südlichen Afrika. Aufgrund der starken Bejagung durch Wilderer ist der Bestand heute auf 2.400 bis 3.000 Tiere gesunken. Zudem ist die Reproduktionsrate von ein Kalb in zwei bis vier Jahren sehr gering. Ein schnelles Ansteigen der Populationen ist daher kurzfristig nicht zu erreichen. Fast der gesamte Bestand hat die letzten Zufluchtspunkte in den größeren Nationalparks gefunden. Aber selbst in den Nationalparks sind die Tiere nicht vor skrupellosen Wilderern sicher. Die Großen Parks werden zwar von bewaffneten Soldaten geschützt, dennoch kommt es immer wieder zur Wilderei. Der Gewinn beim Verkauf nur eines Horns scheint zu groß zu sein. Das Washingtoner Artenschutzabkommen stellt die Tiere in Anhang I unter weltweitem Schutz. Der Handel mit Tieren und Produkten aus diesen Tieren ist weitestgehend verboten.